1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head mount display and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a head mount display for allowing a user to view information requiring privacy protection, when the user displays the information on an external device, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Along with the trend toward lightweight and small size for digital devices, more and more portable devices have been used. Therefore, users can readily execute intended tasks using portable devices at any time in any place. For example, banking service is available irrespective of time and place and contact is easily made between users through portable devices.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of banking service in a conventional portable device.
Referring to FIG. 1, when a user intends to use the banking service through a portable device 10, the user should enter a certificate password. Because the certificate password needs security, its contents are not displayed, with a security indication 11 to prevent other people from viewing the certificate password. Therefore, a certain level of security is guaranteed during banking on the portable device 10.
However, when the user enters the certificate password, a specific key that the user is currently entering is enlarged on a keypad 12, as illustrated in FIG. 1. Once someone near to the user makes up his or her mind to find out the password, the user's password is easily known.
A Head Mount Display (HMD) refers to any image display apparatus wearable on a head like glasses, for displaying an image. The HMD is a kind of wearable computer that enables only a user to view displayed information. Accordingly, the user's privacy is readily protected since the information is not exposed to people around the user.
The HMD can be used in conjunction with various external devices. The HMD is connected to an external device through a network and thus can output content received from the external. Furthermore, the HMD can receive a user input to the external device or perform an operation in interaction with the external device.